


Make No Mistake

by Sntn16



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sntn16/pseuds/Sntn16
Summary: "I'm Matt." He says as if you should already know who he is. You don't even have a clue. He must have noticed your confused face because then he proceeds to properly introduce himself "Matt Torelli, Tessa's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." he says and extends his hand to shake yours.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fic ever. I am from Mexico and even though I can easily write in english, mistakes can be expected. I am not perfect. Also I do not have a beta, sorry. :( I did my best. Tessa might be a teensy-weensy OC, sorry again. Anyway, more notes at the end. Enjoy!

When you read his name on her phone, you don't know what to do. Answering for her isn't an intelligent action when talking about Tessa. So you let it ring until the call is sent to voicemail. 

"Who was it?" She asks as she returns from the kitchen. 

You are at her house to watch a movie. It is your turn to pick the movie and hers to make the popcorn. 

"Some guy." You say as if it didn't matter. Because for you, it doesn't. He could be anybody. 

"Oh, okay" she nods and goes back into the kitchen. Phone in hand. 

Next thing you know, she's talking to someone. You can't quite figure what the conversation is about because T is whispering every word she says. You hate when she does that. Who is this guy anyway? And why does she have to talk to him in private? Why when you are with her, at her house? 

You haven't been in touch since the Olympics. Retirement came shortly after. You didn't go touring that season. Nor the next one. T has been doing lots of things to promote herself and her brand ever since, to let everyone know she is still relevant. Even when there's no ice underneath her skates. You, on the other hand, decided to stay home and give back to the community, like you said you would. So yeah, fuck'em all. This is your time with her and you don't feel like sharing it with some random guy. 

"Have you made your pick yet?" She asks when she is back. This time she has the bowl full of popcorn on her hands.

"Yes." You lie and take the movie closest to you. You regret it instantly. You haven't even read the name, you don't have to, you already know which one it is.

"Feeling nostalgic, huh?" You don't answer. 

You haven't watched the movie since you did the choreography two years ago. It reminds you of the end of your career. The end of your time together. It also reminds you of the fight you had right after the competition. You wanted her so bad you thought you would die. Naturally, you told her how you felt. You remember her nodding and turning to leave. 

"Scott." She brings you back to reality. "Are you okay?" You have been watching the cover of the movie for far too long, you know it. 

"I should go." You say instead. "Actually, T, I'm not feeling well. I'm sorry" you invent a lame excuse and get up. You kiss her goodbye on the cheek and leave. She doesn't even stop you. What a shock.

You go to the nearest bar and drink one, two, five, six beers. Afterall, who can stop you from doing so? You are not a fucking athlete anymore. You don't have to watch out for everything you eat or drink. Oh, the only perk about retirement. 

You don't know how long it passes or how many beers you've had, but you suddenly think that going back to her place is a brilliant idea. 

You are probably knocking way too loud but you are too far gone to care. She needs to hear you. She _has_ to. You are not gonna let her leave this time. 

You hear footsteps coming closer and the door unlocking. "Hey, Scott, what can I help you with?" a male voice greets you. You wonder if you have mistaken the house when you notice her coat on the rack. It is her house indeed. 

" _Who are you_?" Is all you can manage to ask. How does he know your name? Is he even real? Or are you imagining things now? You must be really drunk.

"I'm Matt." He says as if you should already know who he is. You don't even have a clue. He must have noticed your confused face because then he proceeds to properly introduce himself "Matt Torelli, _Tessa's boyfriend_. Nice to meet you." he says and extends his hand to shake yours. You don't return the gesture. Instead, you turn around and go home.

_You are really drunk_.

 

*

 

  
Last night is a blur. The only thing real right now is that your head is hammering and you swear to god you'll never drink. Ever again. Or maybe until you feel okay, who knows. 

You grab your cell phone to check the time but it is off. _Nice_. 

On that note you get up and plug it in, then head to the bathroom to have a long, well-deserved shower. It is not until the cold water hits your face that you remember it all too well. 

Walking up to her house, knocking her door, being greeted by some stranger, and then walking away. Except he is no stranger. At least not to her.

_Boyfriend_. Tessa has a fucking boyfriend and she didn't even tell you about it. Why would she? It's not like back in the old days where both of you would spend all the time you could together, messing around, doing shenanigans, telling everything to one another. No, it wasn't like that anymore.

Nowadays you were lucky if you got to see her once every couple of weeks. She was always busy doing photoshoots, or interviews, commentary on the Figure Skating Competitions, touring all around the world, everything, anything. You name it, she has probably already done it. It should not be surprising, she has been like this from the start of your careers, but somehow it is. 

You don't feel the tears stream down on your face, mixing themselves with the water. You only really notice you are crying because it makes your headache even worse. _Fucking perfect_.

When you are finished, you decide to check your phone again. Just in case someone has tried to reach you up while you were sleeping. 10 missed calls and 15 unread messages from T is not really what you expected.

You were about to open the messages when you get a call. It's her. You debate on whether to answer or not. For a second, you consider declining the call, but you know better than that. She is most likely to keep on calling until you answer.

"I'm sorry." She doesn't even let you say hi. "Scott, I am so sorry." 

What is she sorry about? It could be anything. It could be everything. She could be sorry for not taking in count your feelings two years ago. Or maybe for never letting you know how she felt about you. No, maybe she is sorry for always looking so fucking gorgeous it would set your heart on fire. God, sometimes you wish you could just read her mind. 

"You are angry" she concludes. Fuck yes, you are angry. You were with her for 20 damn years and still, she rejected you. You always thought there was something real going between you two, always prayed it would come the day you could be together.

You were so ready to have a cute domestic life with her. Officially date for a while, get married, settle down in Montreal, train new Ice Dance couples side by side with Marie and Patch. Maybe even have a kid or two. You were so ready for it. And now it looks like she's ready too. Just not with you. 

"Why would I?" Are the only words that come out of your mouth. Your fans would be proud of your verbal filter right now.

"I didn't tell you about Matthew and I should have done it." Her voice sounds like is about to crack and you wonder why. You are the one who is supposed to be crying, not her. She is not the broken-hearted. She's not the one who hasn't been able to date anyone because is too damn in love with someone else. And she is probably not the one who still longs to be with you.

"Is fine, T, you don't owe me any explanation." Your voice, contrarily to hers, comes out pretty normal.

"If it makes you feel better, I still don't know how I feel about him. About us." It doesn't.

"It is okay, T, really. Don't worry about me. I was just..." You were just what, _stupid Scott_? _Drunk?_ Is that really what you wanna say to her? That you had gone to her house, drunk as hell, to tell her you love her and demand her to stay and say fucking something about it? "I just wanted to apologize for leaving so suddenly yesterday. It just felt really weird, you know, to watch the movie. It made me emotional. I am the one who should be sorry, actually, for going to your place so late".

"Oh, yeah, about that, don't worry, I get it. I haven't been able to watch the movie either, so it is fine. It also makes me emotional and I don't like feeling that way" You would know. 

"That settles it. We'll see another movie next time." You don't really feel like doing small talk. You are pissed and have the worst headache ever. You swear to god, and Jesus Christ you will never drink again. 

"Are you sure everything is fine?" She's not buying any of the shit you've been saying. Of course not. She knows you so well, like the palm of her soft hand.

"Yes, T. I am sure." You keep it short. Not due to your mood, but because you are afraid of what you might say if you ramble. 

"Okay, then." She doesn't sound convinced, but she knows is best not to push it. "See you soon." You sense that she doesn't really mean it, but you decide you don't care anymore. She waits a couple of seconds before she hangs up. The _'yeah, see you soon, love you'_ lingering in your mouth. 

 

*

 

You were right. You don't see her in months. 7 months, 3 weeks and 4 days, to be exact. She's been coming back and forth doing all sort of things. You only know she's still alive thanks to the newspapers and magazines she appears in. Sure, you have exchanged texts from time to time. 

They always started with a 'hey, I am in the city, we should hang out.' And always ended with a 'so sorry I couldn't make it, something came up. But next time, I promise'. You really don't care anymore, you have accustomed to it. You do wonder, however, how is it that Matt handles it; her. She is like a fucking tornado. A never-ending tornado. She is everywhere. Makes you really proud.

Sure, he is by her side in most of the photos the media takes from the events they attend together, and he is involved in her post Figure Skating career but is she the very last thing he sees before they go to sleep? The first face he sees when he wakes up? You guess not. 

Maybe she left you for the best. You could not have lived that way. 

What never fails to make you laugh is watching some of her interviews, though. How people would, until this day, ask her about you. You love the way she would blush a bit and lose her 'press conference face' for half a second before she says "Oh, he's doing his own thing, you know. It is a little hard to keep track with him sometimes". You also enjoy seeing the guilt reflected on her face. _Good_ , she probably deserves it. 

She doesn't, you know that. She didn't do anything but be smoking gorgeous and an incredible human being. It is not her fault that you couldn't help falling in love with her. God, why do you love her so much? 

Your phone rings, interrupting your thread of thoughts. Speaking of the devil... "Whaddup, T?" You say in greeting.

"Scott hi!" her voice reaches your ear and you couldn't be any happier she called. You wanna say something. Want to tell her every single thought that is going through your mind, even the most stupid one. You don't. "I was just calling to check on you and well, invite you to my birthday party." She adds.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, you have forgotten her birthday! How could you? And you dare to be in love with her? Scratch that. You dare to say you love her? 

"Sure, T. You just say when and where I'll be there." You are sorry for those who had already made plans with you that day. You really _want_ to see her. You _need_ to see her. 

"Oh, great, great." She sounds relieved. "I knew I could count on you." Of course she did. "So it will be you, Kaitlyn, Andrew and Chiddy." You can practically see her writing it down. 

"Just us? You really call that a party, T?" You joke. You would be more than happy if it were just the five of you. Just like the old times. You know it is not like that anymore though.

"Yes," she says first. "Well no. Matthew will be there, and other people I really don't know".

You don't say anything at all. You don't know what you could possibly say. 

"I'll text you the details, okay?" You nod before you realize she can't actually see you. So you give her an affirmative answer. "Great! See you soon Scott." She hangs up then. She is always the one to hang up first. 

 

*

 

You arrive 10 minutes early, contrary to what you had originally planned. You wanted to play it cool but turns out you just couldn't. Seeing her for the first time in a long while sounded more attractive than the prospect of sitting around in your apartment watching the time go by. 

For better or for worse, it looks as if you were not the only one arriving early. You see Kaitlyn and Andrew talking with Chiddy first. It makes you feel sad and nostalgic for a second. If you closed your eyes, you swear you could smell the ice beneath you skates and hear the blades cutting it. Fuck, how you miss the old days.

You approach them from the back and scare the hell out of Chiddy before you drag them all into one big family hug. This people right here are your family. It doesn't matter the time you have spent apart, what matters is the love and respect you all have for each other. 

"Okay, Scott, you are acting weird." Says Kaitlyn. She is the first one to pull out of the hug. You don't know why she's always been like that with you and honestly, you are way past the point of caring about it anyway. Every family has its quirks.

You think about something witty to answer but you can't. Your mind has gone blank because you have spotted her and she looks amazing as ever.

"I was just joking but now you are actually acting weird, man." She says again and snaps her finger in front of your face just to catch back your attention. 

"Yeah, yeah, sorry" you apologize quickly. You want to go hug her. You want to congratulate her for another successful revolution around the sun. You want to tell her you love her. You want to do all those things but you end up doing none of them. Because Matthew is there, right by her side. As if he belonged there.

"They look cute, don't they?" Andrew asks almost as if he was sorry for doing so.

You know where he is heading with that. 'Get over her, Scott' would usually be the following line. Everyone says that as if it was easy. Don't they think that if it were in fact that easy, you would have already done it?

"They do" Kaitlyn backs him up. Great, you are being ambushed by your best friends now. They are practically screaming at you 'do not do the stupid thing'.

You decide that is best to remain in silence. Anything you say can be used against you. Also, you shut up because what they say is true. They look cute. But then again, Tessa can make every single thing look cute. Is like her superpower. 

Your friends get the point and don't add anything else but a 'let's sit down, huh?'

The party starts right away. If you could call that a party. It was more like a political reunion or something. T and Matt were passing by each table to greet everyone as if they were trying to sell a happy couple image. They were succeeding, to be honest.

You and Kaitlyn do a polite chitchat with the others at the table before you jump right into a deep conversation with Andrew and Chiddy about the hockey season and the proximate Winter Olympics. You hope Kaitlyn and Andrew reach the podium this time. They deserve it after being your and T's shadow for so long. You are happy they have had the strength and the patience to achieve their goals and stay together. Also, it would be nice for them to retire with an Olympic medal. Just like you did.

You are so deep in the discussion that you don't even notice when Matthew and Tessa come closer. It is when her perfume reaches your nostrils that you know she is near. Some people might think it is weird, knowing exactly how she smells. You don't. You consider it normal. You spent 20 years of your life skating with her and most of them in love with her. Weird would be if you didn't know how she smells.

You get up to greet her and she pulls you into a hug. You hug her back with a lot more strength than needed. You have fucking missed her. You pull her even closer to you, bury your nose in her neck and take in a deep long breath. It has come out naturally. You don't even stop to think that you should not have done that. Not in front of her boyfriend at least.  
"Happy birthday, T" you whisper in her ear and you are not sure, but you could swear you felt her shiver. You pull out and connect your eyes with hers. Her gorgeous green eyes. They sparkle with joy and something else. She looks at you as if she wants to tell you something. Or as if she wants you to say something. It confuses you.

"Hey, man, so glad you could make it," Matthew says, dragging your attention for a split second, enough time for Tessa to end the hug and go say hi to everyone else. 

"Yeah, man, anything for T" you answer and shake his hand for the very first time. And, you secretly hope, for the last time too. 

You expect Tessa to spend more time with you guys. Especially with you. But she doesn't. She and Matt excuse themselves saying they have to make a toast and shit you don't care about. Not anymore. You are starting to feel pissed. And jealous. 

Chiddy notices the sudden change in your attitude and tries to cheer you up by telling you his big plans next season. He'll be coaching two Canadian boys with a great future ahead of them. 

You feel your temper calm down and decide to chill. Except that you were interrupted by one Mr. Torelli who was asking for everyone's attention.

"Hi, everybody. I am Matt, as you all know, Tessa's boyfriend." They are just two plain sentences that stab you right in your heart for two reasons; the truth in them and the fact that those were the very first lines he told you when you first met him. "I am also the one who planned this party." No shit, Sherlock! No wonders why the party is so fucking boring and why you guys were not originally invited. Hell, you don't even know the man but you are starting to hate him. "See, the thing is, I wanted to do this in front of very special and dear people to me" he adds and your fucking heart stops at that moment. 

You are sure this is how a heart attack must feel like. You can't breathe and your chest hurts way too much. You have watched so much more romcom movies that you would ever admit and that is how you know what is coming next. You are gonna be sick.

"Tessa Virtue" he starts "we've been together for over a year and a half now. You are my best friend, my lover, and sometimes even my mother" he jokes. Almost everybody in the rooms laughs. You are the only one that doesn't. "I love you, Tess, more than anything in the world..." he gets down in one knee and takes a red velvet box out of his pocket "that is why I am asking you..." he opens the box containing the worst of your nightmares inside "..would you marry me?"

The room falls into a deadly silence. You have closed your eyes because you don't want to see her. You are gonna lose it right then and there if you see her. So, rather than see her, you hear her.

"Yes, _Mattie_ ," everyone screams and congratulates them. Some whistle and other just clap loudly. You just sit down under the glares of your best friends. You can feel the compassion in them. How did everything get so screwed up? How did you let it go this far? Why? 

"I'm gonna go talk to her," says Kaitlyn. She knows you need to talk to someone yourself and that said someone is not her. 

"I'm coming with you" adds Andrew quickly. 

"Why?" Is all you ask once you and Patrick are alone at the table. The others must have gone congratulate Matt. 

"I don't know, Scott. But look, this is not the end of the world, you hear me?" He grabs your face and makes you look at him in the eyes. "I love you and I love her and if there is one thing I'm sure about in this life is that you both were hand-made by the Universe for each other. So you are gonna fight for her, you hear me? I know she looks happy, and who knows, maybe she is, but why settle with happy when she can be so much more than that? So, promise me, Scott, promise me you are not gonna give up. Promise me that you are not gonna walk out that door and let this shit go any longer. Can you promise _me_ that?" He finishes and he sounds desperate. You don't understand why. You surely must have a depression sign all over your face and suicidal thoughts written on your skin. Was your misery so noticeable? 

"I promise, Patrick." You say. You are not sure you can keep that promise though. You would never do anything to compromise her happiness. 

"Thanks. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to congratulate the _maybe_ soon to be wife."

You stay in your seat trying to process all Chiddy has said. That is until someone taps you on the shoulder and calls your name. You get up and turn around to see Matt standing in front of you. He is the last person you would like to see.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" you ask dryly.

"As a matter of a fact, there is" he sounds just as dry as you. He's not the happy and in love Mattie anymore. You can tell. "You see that woman over there?" He asks you pointing at Tessa. Of course you see her. How could you not? She is being hugged by everyone and receiving the best of wishes also. And she is smiling so big and so wonderfully you think you are going to die from chest ache. "I love that woman, okay?" He adds after getting no response. "And up until now, I thought she was as madly in love with me as I am with her. But then you show up and hold her like there is no tomorrow and she just lets you." Now he just sounds jealous and angry. When did the roles change? 

"What's your point, Matt?" You cut the crap. Otherwise, you won't be able to handle his shit.

"Leave _us_ alone. Don't call her up anymore. Don't visit her. Don't get involved in _our_ life. I am happy and she _is_ happy. I know I might be asking too much from you but I don't care. I am not going to lose the woman of _my_ dreams. You get it?"

Honestly, you could say no. You could refuse. You could tell him to go fuck himself. But you don't. You are watching her instead, every move, every breath, everything. She notices it and turns her sight to see you too. 'Please do something, please do something, please do something' you pray in your head. You want to tell her so many things. 

There is a single teardrop on her face and then she turns around. Somehow it feels like the end for you. 

"You've got yourself a deal, Matt." You say as you turn to leave the building.

Patrick is gonna hate you so much for breaking your promise.


	2. Speak Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Olympic Anniversary!
> 
> I first posted this as part of a series and later decided to include it as the second chapter of Make No Mistake. I had some troubles with the page so I had to take it down for a bit. Sorry for the confusion and problems it may have caused! Enjoy!

_"I love you, T."_ He blurts out once you both are back in his room.

 

Why were you there? You cannot even remember now. He loves you. Sure, he has told you that same thing a several times before, but they never sounded like this. As if he was talking from the bottom of his heart.

 

The affirmation takes you by surprise but you don't let him see that. He loves you. How long have you been waiting to hear those words? To say your whole life is an exaggeration but it almost feels like it. It makes you happy. But then you overthink, as you always do.

 

Why now? Why when every single feeling seems to be heightened by the adrenaline of winning the Olympics? Why not before? Like when you got your first surgery. Or when you lost the Grand Prix. Or any other situation for the matter. _Why now?_

 

You wouldn't take it. Not like this. What happens when everything goes back to normal? Will he still love you then? You don't know and you don't like not knowing. So, you just nod in response. You don't want to say anything you could regret the next morning when he comes back to his senses. So, you turn to leave. If he still loves you by tomorrow then you'll talk about it.

 

But he never tells you those words again. Not the morning after. _Or ever._

 

*

 

You wake up in the middle of the night surrounded by darkness. What the hell was that? You haven't dreamed about it in so long you thought you had actually forgotten it, until now. What's different now? Oh, right, Scott. The douchebag that ditched your birthday/engagement party. Why did he do that? He didn't even say goodbye. He didn't even wave at you. He just left.

 

_He doesn't love you._ That's what you tell yourself. That's what you keep telling yourself every time you waste any of your time thinking about him. He doesn't love you. Because if he did, then you wouldn't be here, alone in your room. Except maybe you are not alone.

 

There's a sudden deep breath next to you that makes you jump. It's Matt, your fiancé. You shiver at the thought. It feels so damn weird to call him that. You stare at him for a while, taking in every detail and making an undeniable comparison on how different he looks from Scott.

 

_Oh, Scott._

 

You sigh just thinking of him. What would have happened if you had let yourself enjoy whatever Scott was implying with that I love you? How would things be different from the way they are now? What if he did love you? You shake your head and close your eyes. No, he doesn't love you. At least not how you want him to love you. Not how Matt loves you.

 

"What's wrong, babe?" a concerned voice asks you. He scares the hell out of you at first. You feel bad whenever things like this happens. Whenever you get so trapped in the past that you forget the gorgeous man that sleeps by your side most of the nights. Matt loves you, and you love him. Or at least that's what you think. What is love anyway? Other than Scott, you haven't really gotten any experience in the field. This was a whole new perspective of life for you, one in which you were not holding on to Scott.

 

Now you are holding on to Matt. Or at least you feel like you should. Gosh, what did you do to deserve the man? He was the perfect boyfriend anyone could ever ask. You don't deserve him. You never will. Unless one day you stop loving Scott, which seems pretty unlikely to happen.

 

"Just a nightmare, sweetie" you answer and your voice sounds shallow, broken. He hugs you from the back and kisses your neck, but doesn't say anything else. You have taught him well.

 

Your head aches and you decide to go back to sleep. There was no gain in torturing yourself with how things turned out to be. It is what it is.

 

*

 

There are voices in the living room. It confuses you. Normally it is just you and Matt at home. You go straight to see who is at your house.

 

"Hey, Tess." Matt greets you. "Did we wake you up, love?"

 

It’s late in the afternoon. You’d told Matt you were going to take a nap like an hour ago but it was nearly impossible to fall asleep with your brain going at a high-speed thinking about how all the decision in your life have led you to the point where you are now. You shake your head and give a confused look at Matt, expecting him to introduce whoever the hell is with him. He gets it immediately. It is incredible how easily he reads you. It makes you feel awful.

 

"This is our wedding planner, babe, remember? We met with him two weeks ago." He explains. Right, the wedding planner. To plan your wedding. Because you are engaged. To Matt. That's right. You let a small smile show up. It’s funny to think that your whole life you expected this moment, but now that is here, you don’t want anything to do with it. Because it is not Scott who you’re marrying. Just how much control does he have over you and your emotions? Again, the questions you could never answer. Not by yourself.

 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, Mr. Zamora. Is just that I'm not feeling well." You apologize.

 

Truth is that you don’t remember him at all. Hell, you cannot even remember what you talked about in the meeting and you also don't know what could they be probably talking about right now. For all you know Matt has planned most of the wedding by himself now. He is the one handling and planning everything. Honestly, what would you do without the stability Matt brings to your life? 

 

“We’re narrowing down the guest list, babe. Do you want to double check with us?” Matt asks you. You really do not care who goes or not to your wedding, but there’s a certain name you would like to see on that list.

 

“Sure.” You answer and sit next to Matt, who’s holding a paper full of names you don’t give a fudge about. Most of them are Matt’s friends and family. There is also your family and some of your business friends, close friends, and skating friends, but no Scott Moir. Sure, Alma and the whole Moir family is included. Is just Scott who isn't. You give Matt a look but he is completely ignoring it and pretending to be checking the list as well.

 

"Mr. Zamora, I'm afraid that there's one person missing. You _must_ add Scott Moir to the guest list as well, please." You say and expect a reaction from Matt, but nothing comes out of him. He's still checking the list as if he already knew you were going to notice and had already given up.

 

That makes you kind of angry. "Also, I would very much like to hand the invitations to the whole Moir family, personally, so make sure you send those here, please". You add in a bossy tone and Mr. Zamora nods and writes something down on his iPad. You notice now a reaction from Matt. He's looking at you like he wants to tell you not to do so, but he knows is best to leave it like it is. He has done some damage already and there is no point in making it worse.

 

You spend the rest of the evening checking some stuff of the wedding and organizing the sitting chart. Which is not your cup of tea, actually. You’ve been working so much lately that it has been almost impossible for you to help Matt with the wedding. Not that you regret it though. Is it normal that you don’t get thrilled with the idea of getting married? You seriously don’t know.

 

You both walked Mr. Zamora out after a well-deserved dinner and some final arrangements for the wedding. When you two are finally alone is when you ask what you've been wanting to know.

 

"What did you say to him?" The question is direct. Matt gives you a confused look.

 

"To Mr. Zamora? Weren't you with us the whole evening?" You know he is not playing dumb, it is nearly impossible that he knows you are talking about Scott, but somehow it makes you angrier.

 

"No, Matt. I'm talking about Scott. What did you say to him? Why did he leave my party after you had just talked to him? Why wasn’t he in the guest list? What are you hiding?”

 

You fire the questions one after the other and you know it is not fair for you to be attacking him this way, but you are not planning on letting him have this one. No one interferes with your relationship with Scott and gets away with it. Can no one understand that what you both have is special and unique and, _apparently_ , not love?

 

"Nothing. I didn't have to say anything. Don't you know how much you are hurting him? The poor guy is so in love with you he can't even see you with anyone else. Let alone see you marry another man. He's hurt, Tess. And, honestly, could anyone blame him?" He answers after half a minute and you seriously don't know whether he's talking about Scott or himself.

 

"You can sleep on the couch today." That is your only response before going to the bedroom and locking the door after yourself. You lean on the door and cross your arms around your chest. It hurts. A lot. You close your eyes and the tears start rolling down your cheeks. Could it be...? Could Scott still be in love with you? Was it too late now to tell him you love him too?

 

One can only wonder.

 

*

 

You parked 20 minutes ago. You are way overthinking this, you know, but he might be there and it is enough to make you feel anxious. You haven’t seen him nor talked to him since your birthday. Is not like you haven’t tried to reach him, but you were too much of a coward and hung up after the first tone. And he never called you back either so screw him! Ha, if it weren’t for Chiddy you wouldn’t even know where he was!

 

The rage you feel encourages you, so you take your old skates along with your bag and get off the car. You walk the few meters that separate you from the rink.

 

You haven’t even entered and Alma is already giving you a big mama bear hug. You hug her back.

 

She is surprised by your visit, you can tell, but she’s also delighted by it. Her eyes are a bit watery and it makes you realize yours are as well. God, you love the woman as if she was your own mother.

 

“Tutu, honey, how have you been?” She asks and you smile at the nickname. Yes, she even sounds like your mother.

 

“Fine, Alma. I’ve been just fine.” It sounds almost as if you were trying to convince yourself, and by the look she gives you, she is not buying it either.

 

“What brings you here, sweetie?” she changes the subject. You thank her for that silently as you start looking for the invitations in your bag. When you finally find them, you hand them into Alma. All of them but Scott’s.

 

Alma takes a moment to open hers and read it before she smiles at you. It’s not a happy smile, though. Is more like a defeated one and it truly confuses you. You smile back because you do not know what else to do. Is not like she didn’t know, right?

 

“He is inside.” You haven’t even asked about him and she already knows you traveled all the way up to Ilderton just to see him. She tells you to go find him as she goes back to her office mumbling something about a wedding present. You don’t care.

 

When you first walk in you are taken aback by the familiar scent of the rink. It is filled with kids and their parents. You look at each of them. The next Canada’s powerful ice dance team might be among them.

 

“Alright, kids, let’s practice our dance again, eh.” You instinctively search for where that voice, his voice, came from.

 

The sight of him takes your breath away. He’s the same Scott you last saw months ago, and yet, he looks so different. Maybe is the long hair, the way he smiles or the few extra pounds he’s gained, probably sponsored by Alma’s cooking. Who knows. It drives you crazy.

 

He hasn’t seen you. All of his attention is directed to the kids and the choreography. He looks good.

 

You hide where he can’t see you even if he tried to. You are lacing your skates when you overhear an exchanging of words between a small group of moms.

 

“ _Scott is hot.”_ You chuckle at the comment. Of course, the moms would thirst after him.

 

_“Right back at you.”_ Says another one. _“Do any of you know if he’s seeing someone?”_

 

Your heart stops a split second. Scott? Seeing someone? No way, Jose. It can’t be… can it?

 

_“I honestly don’t know.”_ Answers a third mom. _“I always thought he would end up with that Tessa girl he used to skate with.”_ It doesn’t surprise you. Everybody thought the same, but you two apparently.

 

_“I heard she is getting married to the CEO of a big company.”_ Ugh, this reminds you how much you hate gossiping.

 

_“What a lucky lady she is, eh. She had Scott all for herself so many years and now she is getting married to an important businessman.”_ That comment almost makes you want to vomit. Is your worth and luckiness only measured by the man you have by your side? Honestly, someone better talk some sense to these women.

 

You don’t hear the rest of their conversation. Instead, you put on your headphones and take out of your bag the book you brought. You’ll wait until practice is over.

 

An hour later you take a quick glance at the rink and see that most of the kids are leaving with their parents while others finish packing their stuff. You close your book, take your headphones off and get up from where you’ve been sitting. There are a few children left saying his goodbyes to Scott. You watch mesmerized at how happy and confident Scott looks.

 

You are still hidden as the last family leaves. You fidget in your spot, wondering whether this was a good idea or not. You are interrupted, however, by the music Scott has put on.

 

You close your eyes as you visualize yourselves dancing to it. _Latch_. It was so long ago and yet, it feels like it was just yesterday.

 

It makes you step out of your secure spot to watch him. You smile nostalgically. He’s not facing you. As weird as it looks, he’s dancing with a sack of sand. Just as he’d done when you were recovering from your first surgery.

 

“Wouldn’t it be best to dance with a partner?” He drops the sack and he falls right after it. He’s surprised, to say the least. You laugh like you haven’t done in what feels like ages. Only he can make you laugh like that.

 

He sits on the ice and looks at you. His eyes are wide open and he can’t believe you are here. “T” he whispers.

 

“Hey, you.” You say in response.

 

“What? Why? How?” He asks one question right after the other as he gets up and skates to where you are. When he finally reaches you, he caresses your cheeks and tries to hug you. You hug him back and take him all in. It feels so familiar.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asks once the hug has ended, but with his hands still holding yours. He’s looking directly into your eyes and it makes you a little embarrassed.

 

“I can’t come to see how my friend is doing?” You smile at each other. A sincere, filled with love, smile. You’ve missed him.

 

The music is still on and you don’t really feel like talking right now. It could wait. So, you do your best male impression and ask: _“may I have this dance?”_

 

Scott snorts. “Sure kiddo, c’mon in.” He says and opens the door to let you in. He then goes to restart the music while you take your position on the ice.

 

You close your eyes and swear you can hear the audience going crazy, rooting for you both, screaming your names. You can feel the gaze of the judges on you, and the scrutiny from Marie-France and Patch. But most importantly, you can feel Scott’s presence behind you, your safe spot. When you open up your eyes, there is one thing that is still there and will always be there; _him._

 

You begin to skate and it feels as it hadn’t been almost 4 years ago since you last skated together. Every choreographed moment, every twizzle, every lift, everything felt right. Being with Scott felt right. _It felt like home._

 

Once the music is over you stay in the final pose, not letting go of him. He isn’t letting go of you either. You have missed this badly.

 

Eventually, you let go of each other. Another song is playing now and you both skate to it. This time is not a choreographed number. It’s just you two enjoying each other’s company.

 

He is holding you from the back and you are leaning so close to him you can feel his heartbeat. There are no words. There is only you and him, and somehow, it is perfect.

 

Until is not.

 

"Why are you here, Tessa?" He demands while he hugs you closer and buries his face in your neck. It sends shivers down your spine and you take a moment to answer. This is not the kind of question you can just brush off, he sounds genuine.

 

"Wanted to see you, that's all." You say.

 

You don't want to tell him you have come to give him his wedding invitation and you don't really know why. Maybe you are afraid it might pop the bubble you both have managed to create around you.

 

But you do. You tell him and you regret it almost instantly.

 

"So that's still happening, eh." Something in him has shifted. His voice sounds shallow and cold. It makes you feel miserable.

 

He lets go of you.

 

"Of course, it is. Where did you get the idea it was off?" As far as you are concerned, no one in the media or in your personal life has thought or said something different about it.

 

"I don't know _, you_?"

 

You? What could you have possibly done to make him think otherwise? Also, he has raised his voice and you know that can’t be good. "Why come all the way down here if you are still with... With him. Tell me, please, because I don’t get it, Tessa. Why are you doing this? Why do you walk into my life again after so long? Why didn’t Matt come, eh? Why, Tessa why?"

 

He is practically screaming at that point and it makes you furious. No one ever gets to yell at you. Not even Scott. You are wondering if is best to leave now rather than make things worse, but you are suddenly hit by the realization of something.

 

"What did Matt tell you that night?” You ask now. Walk into his life again? When did you ever walk out of it? “Is whatever he told you the reason why you are not answering me or calling me back or even sending me a message? God, Scott, I had to call Patrick to know where the hell you were because when I went to your house no one answered and I got worried. So, I’m asking you, and I really hope you answer with the truth, did Matt tell you to stay away from me? Do you love me so little you would walk away from us if someone asked you to? Do you love _us_ that little?" You need to know. The doubt has been killing you and he wouldn't lie to you, would he?

 

Now he's the one taking his time to reply. You can see the dilemma that must be going through his mind and it honestly disappoints you. He looks at you directly in the eyes, saying everything and nothing at the same time. It is so unbelievably frustrating. He sighs and goes to exit the ice. You follow him like you used to do so many times before.

 

"Nothing. He told me nothing. You don't have to worry about anything, Tessa. Matt is still the perfect boyfriend and you’re going to marry him.” There is sarcasm in his tone and you know he is lying, but he starts to collect all of his stuff and you figure you should be doing the same. It's a dead end, he won't be telling you anything else about it.

 

How did everything go downhill so quickly?

 

As you pack your things you notice the infamous piece of paper. You take it out of your bag and ask yourself again whether this is a good idea or not.

 

 How much damage could your friendship take until it broke into a million pieces no one could ever pick up?

 

It's now or never you think and you give him the invitation. He looks at you once again directly in the eyes as if he can't believe you. Honestly, you can’t believe yourself either.

 

"You could have just mailed it in, eh." He says before snatching it away from you. He opens it up and skims it. He snorts. "December, huh? Is it going to be the magical winter wonderland wedding you always dreamed of and used to talk me about when we were little?"

 

You smile at that. _He remembered_. And so, did Matt, that's why he planned out the whole wedding on that theme. He is a good boyfriend and you really don’t know what you did to deserve him. "It only felt right, you know."

 

There is a pause in which he looks at you and everything surrounding you disappears.

 

"Does it, though? Does it feel right to you, T?" His voice is softer and concerned. Just how much could he swing from one mood to another? Why is he always wearing his heart on his sleeve? It confuses you every time.

 

You decide not to answer. Instead, you head to the exit. Before there's a wall between you both, he asks you "can I get a plus one?"

 

You nod in response almost automatically but you don't turn around to verbally reply. You couldn’t or else, he would be able to see how much the question has affected you. Your heart hurts and you feel breathless.

 

Of course, he won't be getting _a fucking_ plus one.

 

On your way out you see Alma. She invites you to dinner at their house, where she would give you your wedding gift. Unfortunately, you decline her offer and tell her you need to hit the road back home. Reality is that you don't feel like being with Scott again. She tells you it's okay, and that she will wait until the wedding day. You hug her goodbye and leave.

 

Scott doesn't love you, you are sure of it.

 

*

 

_Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue._

 

The wait is over. The day you dreaded is finally here and you don’t feel like everyone said you were supposed to feel. You ask yourself if marriage is something you want in your life. Taking a look back at your childhood, marriage wasn’t something meant forever nor a love promise.

 

“Tutu.” a voice brings you back to reality. It’s Jordan. She arrived the day before and you haven’t really been able to talk about all of your doubts but deep down you know she thinks you are making a big mistake and so does your mom. Neither of them tells you anything, though and you are not sure if you should be annoyed or glad they do so.

 

She doesn’t say anything else, she just wanted to get your attention so she could wipe off a tear that escaped your eyes and that you hadn’t even noticed. You thank her in silence and she brushes it off with a little kiss on your cheek and goes to sit beside your mom.

 

There’s a little pull on your hair and Kelly apologizes immediately at your sign of pain. Funny enough, Danielle has somehow been able to capture the moment on her camera and that sort of makes you laugh. The first time you’ve laughed all day long. Maybe getting married wasn’t that bad, eh? If you imagine that you are about to compete instead of walking down the aisle, everything felt… tolerable.

 

As you are getting you last touch ups you wonder how Matt is doing in the room across the hall. He must be done by now you think. You want to see him and you can’t explain yourself why.

 

A knock on the door distracts you and instantly, you think it might be Matt, wanting to see you as well, but it is not. The sight of Scott - _I look incredible in a tux-_ Moir greets you instead and it takes your breath away, like every single time.

 

“Whaddup, kiddo?” He says with a grin. “May I come in or am I not supposed to see the bride yet?” He jokes and covers his eyes with a blue velvet box he is holding.

 

“Don’t be silly” is all Kate answers him before getting up to receive him with a hug as well as Jordan. Kelly and Danielle just wave him in acknowledge and he just smiles back at them. The familiarity makes you nostalgic.

 

He fixes his eyes on you and it makes you feel vulnerable, completely exposed. You blush and look down. He still has the power to make you feel like a teenager all over again.

 

Your mom silently gets everyone out of the room to leave you both alone. It makes you nervous, almost afraid of what you might do if you are left alone for too long. Scott is the first one to break the ice.

 

“Well, they surely are not discreet, eh!” The sarcasm he uses is unnecessary.

 

“Hey you.” Simple as that. You don’t need nor will say anything else, although you are dying to know why he is here. Was he going to save you from all this madness?

 

Hold that thought; _save you?_

 

“See, there’s a gift ma’ wanted to give you” he starts explaining almost as if he was reading your mind. “And she told me it was very important that you got it before the wedding and not after. I didn’t understand why until she showed it to me, though. And to be quite honest, I still can’t wrap my mind about it.” He makes a weird face as he says that and opens the box. He doesn’t show you what’s inside yet.

 

“So, what is it so important it couldn’t wait?” Gifts are not really your thing unless they have a valuable meaning behind them and everyone knows that, so, naturally, Alma’s gift must be really awesome.

 

“The Moir’s locket.” He answers and presents it to you. It is beautiful to say the least. Simple and yet, stunning. It was a silver round circle with a small three in the center decorated with even smaller green flowers on the branches and engraved with the phrase: _virtute non aliter._

 

You are speechless. What are you supposed to say to this kind of gift? Scott notices your stupor so he keeps talking. “Frankly, I don’t remember the story of why she had it and not aunt Carol, but she said that she had always wanted you to have it.” He stops there and you look at him to continue. He is not sure about what he’s going to say. “Ma’ thought you and I were going to end up together eventually and you would wear it as your something old. Guess she was wrong, eh?” His voice cracks and his smile looks painfully fake.

 

“Why isn’t she here, then?” The concern is real. Alma is like your second mother and if she wanted you to have the Moir’s family locket why wouldn’t she come give it to you personally?

 

“She said she didn’t want to ruin her makeup.” He jokes and laughs softly while wiping a tear that threatened to escape from his left eye.

 

You look at him with tenderness. There is so much you want to say to him, but the timing wasn’t the best. It never was with you two.

 

“Would you put it on, please?” You request and turn your back to him. It takes him a second or two to comply, but he does. The mirror in front of you shows a picture that makes you feel something you hadn’t felt in a long time; _love._

 

What are you doing, Tessa? You are about to marry a man that you don’t love. A man that is not the same man standing behind you. You should be thinking about Matt but, instead, your head is clouded with only Scott. You love him, a lot. There is no point in denying it any longer. And even if he doesn’t love you back, he needs to know about your feelings. Maybe if you get it all out the feeling will eventually fade…right?

 

You are about to finally confess yourself but he cuts you off unintentionally. “You look lovely, T. You really do.” He’s crying, you can see it through the reflection. You are not sure about what to do now.

 

You don’t have to, though. He instinctively hugs you and buries his face in the crack of your neck, and like every single damn time, it sends shivers to your whole body.

 

“Don’t do it, Tessa, please, please, I’m begging you, please don’t marry him. Please don’t.” He babbles. Maybe he thinks you can’t listen to him but you do. And you freeze at the spot.

 

_Oh, timing was a bitch sometimes._

 

“I love you, Scott.” You blurt out. It takes you back to when he said those words to you, almost 4 years ago. His grip on you tightens and it gives you the courage to continue. “I always have and always will. If you tell me right now that you love me back, I am willing to leave everything behind and runaway with you. Just say the word, Scott, just say it.” His face pops up faster than a racing car.

 

“What did you just say?” The incredulity reflecting in his face. “Tessa, are you being serious?”

 

You smile. Maybe this time you both could make it right. “Yes. I don’t think I have ever been more serious about anything in my life.” You turn to face him and look at him directly in the eyes. “But what about you? Do _you_ love _me_?”

 

He nods vigorously and laughs as he wipes tears off his face. “Of course, I do, T! I told you some years ago but you didn’t say anything back and I figured it was best not to bring it up anymore.”

 

Well, that was true, but it doesn’t matter now. What matters is that you can start a new life together.

 

“I love you Tessa, in the most unconditional and sincere way that someone can ever love. I want nothing more than your happiness even if it destroyed me in the process.”

 

_God, why does he have to be such a hopeless romantic?_

 

You want to kiss him. Oh, boy, you want to kiss him so badly, but you don’t know how he’s going to react if you reach for it. Will he kiss you back? The answer comes almost instantly after. He pushes you away softly. Oh, no, is he having second thoughts?

 

“If we are going to do this, T, we have to do it right. I refuse to let our story begin while you are still in a relationship with someone else.” You agree with him and silently praise his principles. “I’ll be waiting for you. Once you are a free woman, we will start writing the next chapter in our lives. What do you say, kiddo?”

 

“I’ll do anything to be with you, Scott” You promise and hug him again. You could stay like this forever.

 

A second knock on the door brings you both back to land of the living. Is your mom.

 

“Tutu, is time.” That is all she says and leaves. You give Scott a reassuring look before grabbing your bouquet from the vanity.

 

“You won’t have to wait long.” And with a last smile, you leave the room, more confident than ever.

 

*

 

The wedding march starts and you walk with you mom down the aisle. You find yourself looking at everyone but Matt. He doesn’t deserve what you are about to do. He doesn’t deserve anything you ever did to him. He was nothing but a good boyfriend and you never truly love him. You hope someday he will be able to forgive you.

 

The flowers, the decorations, the colors, everything was perfect. Matt prepared you the most beautiful wedding ever and you were about to run away with another man and embarrass him for life. You know, from the bottom of your heart, that this is for the best. This marriage was doomed to fail eventually and he totally deserves so much better.

 

“I just want to say that I fully support whatever decision you take, baby.” Your mom whispers and you look at her with surprise in your eyes. She just smiles. Like you could keep a secret to the woman, eh.

 

When you look back, your eyes go straight to Matt. Oh, God, he’s crying while wearing the biggest smile you ever saw on him. Matt is never going to forgive you for what you are about to do. Strangely, the idea of him hating you doesn’t hurt as much as the idea of forever tying yourself to him.

 

Once you get to him, he takes your hands and places soft kisses on them. He says something about taking care of you forever to Kate and she gives her a small smile.

 

You never deserved him in the first place.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness and celebrate the union of Tessa Virtue and Matt Torelli in holy matrimony.” Your hands are shaking and the excitement is running through your veins. _Anxious._ You are feeling anxious. A new life is waiting for you outside this wedding chapel. “Before we continue, is there anybody that objects to this marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

 

Tessa Virtue, _that’s your cue_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know what you think! :)
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, DreaVirtue. Huge shout out to intothewoods for looking over my work. Also, shout out to Nikkidikki, whose comments inspired me to finally finish writing this part!
> 
> We'll read each other next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, please don't hate me. I have a second part in mind, but I cannot make any promises.  
> I got the idea from the song Make No Mistake (She's Mine) and there are already other songs playing in my mind to continue the story, but nothing is settled yet.  
> Anyway, if you found any mistakes in my writing, I am sorry. English is not my first language but I try to do my best. Feel free to point out my mistakes so I can correct them. If you think you could do better justice to my writing I am open to have a beta. Actually i was going to ask someone to be my beta but I have social anxiety and I got really scared to ask other people out for help.  
> Big shout-out to my best friend, who is also a VM fan and encouraged me to write this and post it.  
> Hope you enjoyed the angst and we'll read each other next time, bye!


End file.
